And it all comes down to one
by Derpimelt1000
Summary: Claire knew that she was doing the right thing. This Charm thing would work, wouldn't it? What would go wrong, anyways? Murdered and murderer, in need of correction. Ignorance, Possession, Innocence, Depression and it all comes down to one... (Debating continue in series)
1. Introduction

_Murdered and murderer, in need of correction. Ignorance, possession, innocence, depression..._

_and it all comes down to one._

_A person on the edge of insanity or misunderstanding, a person just ready to **SNAP**_

_No where to run and no people, charged in the back from behind. _

_Made a mistake no mistaking no room for mistakes made a mistake no mistaking no room for mistakes_

_Ignorance isn't valid, stupid is not for the world, easily and forcefully decapitated_

_Wasn't her fault didn't mean it, not in control easily persuaded._

_Not expected, easily trusted, a simple stab with a knife_

_The last one crying, left without a soul, left alone to die._

* * *

_**Okay, so I'm doing 3 chapters to see which one of my stories gets the most hits in 3 days of each chapters existence.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_The teenagers chanted out the charm, smiling. They were smiling so much, their grins couldn't hold back. It seemed everyone was just so happy. Which was strange, Cause Claire could swear that she never saw a smile on Chri-_

_Mr. Redfields face._

_At least, They would be friends forever. Honestly she wanted to be with Steve forever, but it did say 'friends' forever, not y' know, dating or something. Or 'Complicated' forever._

* * *

Friends.. forever. Forever? Not even.. for more than a minute. She could only...

Not believe that. Just, okay, okay, yeah it might work, but she didn't know where she was, the windows didn't work, and Steve was nowhere. No one was. Not Chris, not his girlfriend, not Rachael, not even Leon's Sister or whatever Sherry! She was probably alone forever! Claire was scared! God, she was really scared! Claire just needed to calm down. The window it wouldn't slide open, and it was so easily opened. All windows were easy! The room was so small. She needed to get into the hallway. The dark, terribly scary hallway.

The spine-chilling hallway, or the tiny-tiny-tiny room without working windows. It honestly didn't matter, she was probably dead anyways! It was probably a dream. A realistic dream, to say the least. The horrors that laid among that room, she didn't know. Did she have to go? Claire was ready to muster up some courage, and go out that door. Well, almost. First she had to slide down to the wood planks in uneasiness, feeling the sturdy ground under her. The whole room was dreary. Dull and... especially quiet.

Finally, she stretched her legs. Standing up. The room now felt grueling, as nothing moved. She was getting tired of being here, yet couldn't find the energy of standing up, despite being suspended by her legs. Claire edged by her ankle, seemed to take one step. One step before falling through the floor. It wasn't even a half step before she just fell into a hole.

Now laying on the floor in a wearisome way, she easily fainted within the next 30 seconds.

* * *

_You are not going to.._

_He's dead you know?_

_That person who occupies your thoughts._

_They are always dead. Your going to die too. _

_Everyone is going to die._

_You are going to go insane._

_..._

_"Claire!"_

_Is that him?_

_He's not here._

_You can't get to him._

_He's not just a distance away, he's dead._

_He is a mere thought, laaady._

_That's how little Steeveeeieee is without you. I could kill you now, and there he will be gone. I'm watching you_

_Claire..._

* * *

She suddenly woke up, from that terrible little girl in her dreams. Honestly she was just scared. That little girl had a smirk on her face that no one's could out match. The little girl had dark black hair that was basically gasoline, because it was so greasy.

Feeling the pain in her head, It seemed the side of her head, there had to be damage to Claire's cranium somehow. She lifted her head to see the raised roof above her, she must have taken a huge crash. She didn't even remember what was going on anymore. There was a beautiful painting, yet it was ruined. Which was strange that she noticed it, since she had an injury.

It seemed just as she woke up, a shock of the ground appeared. An earth quake.

As the ground shook, the fast pace of the situation got to her. She screamed so loudly, creating more intensity. Mumbles of pleads, and just general loudness, despite the girl normally being timid. Her lungs hurt and, her throat hurt, her head was aching! She didn't care. The earthquake vibrated, completely destroying some of the ground across from her. Suddenly the shaking stopped, and she was okay.

Yet she continued to scream, realizing the entirety to the painting with the blood splattered on it tumbling down the hole.

Other than her screams, she seemed to hear an annoying-ass familiar voice, stopping her yelling.

The voice of course belonged to her lovable boyfriend, luckily he was extremely obnoxious.

"Goddamn it! That hurts!"

Claire smiled through her tears, which was odd. Cause she didn't remember starting to cry, or why she was crying. She just knew she found Steve.

"Steve!" Finally their eyes met, him from a floor under her. Steve stared at her for a moment, to assure he wasn't seeing anything. Claire knew Steve would scan her for a moment, so she wasn't mad. He got struck in the noggin with the painting, so I refrained from giggling.

"Claire! Thank-fucking-goodness you are alright! There is real bodies here! Like, dead ones! Ghosts too! At least we are in the same space! I'll explain it on the staircase, to me it is good, I went straight to the front doors. I was up there earlier! Seeya!" And from now on, I had to find the staircase on my own.

Then I looked across from me, edging around the hole she had found her red-headed-lover.

* * *

"So... we'll never meet them again?"

"Not necessarily, but at least we have each-other."

Claire started to weep, like really weep. Like she was dying or something, it really got to me. Claire was really nice and the worst she'd go to crying was being scared out of her mind. It was my responsibility to calm her down. I knew that. My responsibility to keep her safe. So of course, We were hugging on the stairs. She was already sad, so It couldn't hurt to tell her. Despite the emotional damage.

"Claire... Ada is.. Ada is dead. Leon, too."

She looked up at me, and started to have a panic attack, hugging me so tightly.

"Shh... Claire.. Claire, please, it is okay," I tried to comfort her, hoping she'd get better. She had to get better. Her head probably hurt too. It probably hurt a lot. Eventually, I started to sob too. We just embraced each other for as long as we could.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Okay, in this story most of them are around 14 and 15, and Sherry is 10, Chris is 25 and Jill is 23. okaybai**_

_**p.s this is like the pilot, y'know of a drama tv show, except a story. So still chapter 1.**_

_**p.p.s Rachael isn't an OC, she is from Revelations, she is the girl who dies immediately in the first or second chapter.**_

_**p.p.p.s It takes place in a dimension where all of the Kisaragi's died.**_

_**p.p.p.p.s the chapters are probably gonna be small.**_

* * *

"Really? I mean, it's probably shit." I called out, staring at the charm.

"No, Naho is known for her Paranormal stuff, Rachael. I've done a lot of stuff on her website." Ada smiled. I wasn't sure about it, Naho was just kinda... Sketchy. The charm was creepy too. 'Sachiko Ever After' didn't seem like the best thing to do on the last day of grade 9, despite me being o-b-s-e-s-s-e-d with that kinda stuff. Ada was too, but I had a very bad feeling.

"Why are we buying scissors again?" I questioned, I didn't really care either. Ada seemed to buy too many things, and usually used her parent's credit card, so it wouldn't matter. It wasn't my money.

"We'll need to cut it out, Blondie." Ada smirked, in an annoying, yet lovable way. I didn't even correct her anymore, no stopping her. Plus I was blonde, so... Ada picked up a bottle of root beer, for the party. Then of course, Liquor for after school. Ada was younger than me, and here she gets drink to all her wish. I was SO jealous of her parents. There was like a party on every Saturday.

"... but seriously, do you think that it'll work?"

"Of course, I mean, like, what could go wrong, right? I mean like, It's not like we'll just disappear. Anyways, can you hold this while I get a matching printer?" Ada proposed.

"Why do I need to carry it when we have a sho-" She was gone though. No point. So I was just standing there with a sewing kit. I don't know why we needed this, nor did I remember when she put it in my hands, but she was like some ninja girl. I didn't even see half of the stuff in our cart, little-low understand why we needed it.

* * *

_**Chapter 2, Pilot part 2.**_

* * *

"Plead for your life! Amuse me!" The cackle let out among the almost silent hallways, along with patter of a small girls shoes and the large thump of a grown man's shoes and a hammer.

Sherry. Sherry was in trouble, but I couldn't help her. She was fast, but 'Yoshikazu' was very large, and if her tiny feet slipped on a carpet, she would be strangled. What was even happening? Ada was after me, and Yoshikazu was after her.

"God please no! Damn it Leon, where are you?" Sherry screamed at the top of her lungs, and it truly startled me. Sherry never swore especially, not around me. She was probably searching for Leon, which would make sense, judging from her words. Then again it could be crazy eyes over there who was scary.

What was even wrong with her? Why was she acting like this? Why was she hunting me? What was happening? Why me?

Ada was my best friend, here she was acting like freakin' Mr. Redfield's nemesis, Wesker or something!

Then I smelt it, from under the table, I wasn't alone. I felt my vision blur in confusion and disgust, and I felt my head turn.

The fowl smell of rotting flesh and blood. There was darkened, oiled up, high school student who was just rotting away in front of me. I could swear to see his student id, resting under his departed face, which still had dark, bloodied blonde hair scattered around on his scalp that seemingly was smashed in. Yet, I was lucky and I didn't have to touch the body as the student id fell down to the greyish wood planks. Poking at it to drag it away as the clip scratched the ground, I noticed that this was once a human being who was handsome, but before further inspection a droplet of strange burgundy blood hit my hand causing me to retract.

I examined it for a moment, like I wasn't fazed. I was confused as why I hadn't been freaking out, yet I choose to ignore it. I lifted the student id, reading the label.

'Kishinuma, Yoshiki, class 2-9, Kisaragi Academy Senior High.'

Shrugging it off, I pocketed the name tag.

Taking a deep breath, I soon realized that all the patters had been gone and Ada's voice no longer echoed around. So I decided it was time to get up. I swear I wasn't in my right mind, I honestly should have waited longer before getting up.

A Mistake was made, I must admit that. Before I could even answer my own panicked questions, I could feel a blunt object hit my side, and It bled almost immediately. Then there was another object, as I could feel another jab in the side of my neck. I fell to the ground with my gurgling and squirms, in a slow motion. Feeling the flesh and bones being ripped out, looking at a young youth merrily tearing apart my intestine, with a wide grin and her one good seeing eye. All I could remember now was seeing my own body being desecrated by a small girl. She was clearly a small child.

Now I was dead. I used to be the popular 'Rachael Foley' but little did I know that I was simply a dead body.

All I was, was dead.

* * *

_**Wow. I feel messed up.**_


	4. Hello

Hello guys! I guess I must apologize for the long wait. I am currently working on chapter 7 of Dead Inside.


	5. Chapter 3

_**YAAAYYY! A SPECIAL! ITS SHORTER YAY! **_

* * *

Broken pieces. That was the least of her worries, in glass at least.

Claire was hiding behind Steve most of the time, which only calmed her down a bit. To an extent, Steve was like a wall. She could hide behind him at any time, but there was no telling if it was thin or thick without looking on the inside. He could break at any moment. Claire wanted to go home. With Chris and Steve and put on a different fucking cheerleader outfit! This one was covered in dust and dirt, and that umbrella sign was getting REALLY annoying. It was so small and the sneakers weren't helping.

She just wanted something less skimpy.

Her attention was brought away by what she seemed to hear, a soft sob. It was saddening. A youthful cry for help. A voice of...

A child. Yet it was creepy, since Steve didn't hear it. It was an echo. It emerged from behind the two. It was nerve wrecking. Sanity wrecking.

It was so terrifying she wished she could snap the neck of whatever it was. Kill it. Claire didn't care if it was a child. The voice sickened her, scared her. It now accompanied to laughter. This of an adult man, who she could not recognize. The child was weeping now, even if the voice was getting softer, it was making Claire's throat feel like ripping open. The two voices became sprightly and suddenly loud.

Steve was getting worried about her, because of how tense she was. Intimidated. Like if she was in a fight. Then she started gagging, and screaming at the top of her lungs, letting the screech set out around this closed, strange, space.

* * *

**Chapter 3 I guess**

**Explanation****: I'm more so worried about my Dead inside fic, therefore I kinda have to ignore this until I finish writing that, but once that chapter is done, I can start working on a few chapters here and update much more.**


End file.
